Warriors: Lilystar's Omen
by I-Am-Redstar
Summary: This adventure is a prequel to Redstar's Promise, starring Lilypaw (Lilystar) as the small apprentice who wants to make a mark on the world. She grows up hard though, with no mother, and father who grows more distant every day.
1. Introduction

**WARRIORS: LILYSTAR'S OMEN - PREQUEL TO REDSTAR'S PROMISE**

**INTRODUCTION**

Lilypaw lept over to the HighRock. She sighed. It was everything she wanted. To be leader. Her mother, Hailstar had just passed away in the huge battle between LeafClan and BreezeClan. Her heart burned when she thought about Hailstar. The deputy Greytooth had became leader, and Lilypaw envied him. How he could get the whole Clan to listen to him with one mew. Lilypaw could hardly get her mentor to listen to her. Or her father Rivertail. He'd been so distant ever since Hailstar had gone to StarClan. Lilypaw sighed, and padded over to the warrior's den, hoping that her mentor Jaggedtooth was awake. She wanted to hunt in the forest. It always seemed to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lilypaw blinked open her eyes, sunlight shining through her den. She yawned, and stumbled to her feet. Lightpaw and Rockpaw were still sleeping, but she wanted to stretch her legs. Lilypaw padded out into the LeafClan clearing. Greystar was talking to some of the warriors who had come in from the dawn patrol, and Lilypaw strained to hear what he said. "...I am going to have to choose a deputy today. We can't go much longer without one..." Lilypaw sighed. She wished she was old enough to become deputy. But she pushed the thoughts from her mind and walked over to the warrior's den. "Rivertail?" She mewed hopefully. The gray figure in the den shuffled and groaned, but didn't look over at Lilypaw. "Rivertail? Please come out. I want to play!" She pleaded. The brindle she-cat near the front of the den glanced up at her. "Lilypaw? Why don't you wake up Rockpaw? I'm sure he'll play with you." Lilypaw nodded sadly. "I know Brindlefur. I just..." She trailed off, gazing at her father - the pathetic lump of gray fur lying in the back of the den. Brindlefur licked Lilypaw. "It's okay. I'm sure he'll turn around soon..." But Brindlefur sounded like she was trying to convince herself too.

"Hey!" Rockpaw complained as Lilypaw clawed his tail playfully. She giggled and lept out of the way of his paws. Rockpaw tumbled her, and together they rolled around the camp. "Apprentices." Grumbled the elder Falconclaw as they dashed past the elder's den, sending up leaves. Finally, when both apprentices were panting, they stopped and laughed. Lilypaw loved to play fight with Rockpaw. It got her mind off of the more important things, and it was nice to just have fun. Lilypaw looked over as she heard Jaggedtooth approaching. "Lilypaw? Rockpaw? Do you want to come out on a hunting patrol?" Lilypaw nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" Rockpaw shook his dark brown fur and nodded. Jaggedtooth led the cats over to the edge of camp, where Deerleap, Grassclaw, and Darkpelt, Rockpaw's mentor waited. The patrol padded into the forest, and while Deerleap and aggedtooth took one way over to the river, Darkpelt and Grassclaw went through the trees. Lilypaw stepped carefully over twigs and leaves, trying to be as quiet as possible. She stopped abruptly as Jaggedtooth perked his ears. "Do you smell that?" He whispered to Lilypaw. She breathed in, and caught the scent of vole. "Yeah." Jaggedtooth flicked his tail. "Go ahead and show me what you've learned."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

Lilypaw trotted back into the camp with a vole clamped in her jaws. With her head held up proudly, she dropped it into the fresh-kill pile. Before Jaggedtooth could call out to her, she sprinted hopefully to the warriors' den.

"Rivertail? I just -" Her father stirred and looked up, but Lilypaw felt like his eyes saw nothing but darkness. He stared past her, and Lilypaw's tail drooped. "Well," she continued, pretending her father was listening, "I caught the biggest vole ever! It was awesome! What was your first catch?" Rivertail kept on gazing past her, and Lilypaw padded sadly back to Jaggedtooth's side. Jaggedtooth sighed.

"Tried to talk to Rivertail again?" He guessed. Lilypaw nodded, not saying anything. "Well," Jaggedtooth whispered, "I think you did a very good job today. How would you like to join the evening patrol with me? Maybe afterwards we can visit the river." Lilypaw perked up at Jaggedtooth.

"I'd love to Jaggedtooth." She said weakly, gratefull for her mentor. Jaggedtooth was the father she'd never had. Besides, she loved to visit the river - it had been her mother's favorite spot, and sometimes it seemed that when Lilypaw went there and watched the fish, her mother was there beside her. Jaggedtooth nodded and padded away after a quick lick behind Lilypaw's ear. Lilypaw got up and walked over to the apprentice den to find her one and only friend Darkpaw. Darkpaw had lost his father when he was a kit, so he understood Lilypaw.

"Hey Darkpaw!" She called, hoping he had time to play. She needed a break from all of her worries. Darkpaw looked up and purred.

"Lilypaw! Wanna play fight? I'll be Hawkstar, leader of RockClan!" Darkpaw exclaimed with a deep voice. "You can be...well, you can be Lilystar." Lilypaw smiled at the name. The two cats circled each other for a while, until Darkpaw sprung at Lilypaw with a yowl. Lilypaw rolled out of the way and lept on top of him. They tustled for a while, until both cats were panting. Lilypaw saw Jaggedtooth looking for her, and said goodbye to Darkpaw.

"Are you ready to go?" Jaggedtooth asked as the other cats started to pad out of the forest. Lilypaw nodded. "Alright then, lets go." The two trotted up to the others.

"Why don't me and Brindlefur take this side of the territory, and you, Lilypaw, and Quailfeather take this side?" The young warrior Mountianbreeze asked Jaggedtooth.

"Perfect. Come Lilypaw, Quailfeather, we'll go right away." The cats patroled around the border, remarking the territory and checking for unwanted scents. It went slowly, but Lilypaw enjoyed the slight breeze and fresh forest air. When they had finally finished, Lilypaw waited for Jaggedtooth at the camp. Together the cats walked silently to the river. They reached it quickly, and Lilypaw sat down at the pebbley shore.

"Would you like to catch some fish?" Jaggedtooth asked, eyeing a small group of salmon. They were little and slippery, but Lilypaw took on the challange happily. They managed to catch three, and Lilypaw was soaking wet. She was soon on the ground laughing as Jaggedtooth attempted to drag in a flapping salmon.

In her nest, Lilypaw pondered over the day. She wished that Jaggedtooth was her real father. But she was lucky to have him as a mentor. The dark sky was littered with stars, but Lilypaw could only see a few from the cave enterence. "Good night mother..." She whispered, imagining the two stars as Hailstar's crystal eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lilypaw padded to the fresh-kill pile, her stomach growling unpleasantly. Darkpaw joined her and together they sat and ate. The dawn patrol came back into the camp, making Lilypaw's ears perk. A soft rain sprinkled down on the treetops, and landed on her pelt. "Hey Darkpaw," She asked, stretching, "we should ask Jaggedtooth and Silverclaw if we can train together in the hollow today!" Darkpaw nodded.

"Sure! I need to work on some hunting techniques." Darkpaw admitted. Lilypaw walked up to Jaggedtooth, who had just emerged from the warrior's den.

"Jaggedtooth? Can me and Darkpaw go to the training hollow together today?" She asked hopefully. Jaggedtooth glanced up at the sky, annoyed as a raindrop splashed onto his nose.

"As long as the rain doesn't get thicker, I don't see why not. Silverclaw isn't up yet, she was up late last night at the Gathering. We'll wait for her to wake."

Lilypaw and Darkpaw played around in the camp for a while, listening to the elder's stories and pouncing on tails that emerged from the warrior's den. When Silverpelt finally came out from the den, the sun was shining down on them. The pair of apprentices and mentors padded through the forest towards the training hollow, a sandy clearing where the apprentices could practice fighting and hunting techniques. They trained for a while, until both cats were panting.

"Nice job Darkpaw," Silverclaw commented, "you've really improved at your hunting position."

"You too Lilypaw," Jaggedtooth added, "But we should be getting back. We might be needed for the afternoon patrol."

As nightfall approached, Lilypaw watched the glowing sun dissapear behind the tree trunks. She stretched out in her nest, tired from training and the hunting patrol she had gone on. Darkpaw and the other apprentice, Whitepaw, were curled up in their nests as well. With the sun completely gone, Lilypaw closed her eyes on the darkness and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
